


Der feuchte Traum

by KMZ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 03:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Hermione hat einen Traum, den sie einfach nicht los wird. Weil sie glaubt, dass sie jemand verhext hat, wendet sie sich an Professor Snape, obwohl der Inhalt des Traumes mehr als brisant ist. Kann ihr geholfen werden? ------- HG/SS ---------





	Der feuchte Traum

Abermals erwachte Hermione mit klopfendem Herzen. Ihre Haut schien zu glühen, zwischen ihren Beinen war eine untrüglich feuchte Hitze und ihre Brustwarzen rieben unangenehm an ihrem Schlafanzug, als sie aufstand, um viel kaltes Wasser zu trinken.  
Im Waschraum der Gryffindor-Mädchen sah sich Hermione im Spiegel an. Wasser tropfte ihr vom Gesicht und ihr Puls beruhigte sich langsam wieder. Großer Gott, noch ein verdammtes Jahr, dann verließen sie Hogwarts. Sie würden ausgebildete Zauberer und Hexen sein und wären doch noch längst nicht fertig. Das Leben war nicht immer einfach, doch es gab durchaus angenehme Zeiten. In so einer friedlichen Phase befanden sie sich gerade, zumindest dachte sie das.  
Leider suchte seit einigen Wochen ein kurioser Traum ihren Schlaf heim. Es war so schräg, dass sie sich kaum getraute außerhalb der schützenden Dunkelheit der Nacht darüber nachzudenken. Noch einen Moment sah sie sich selbst in die glänzenden Augen, verdammte ihre geröteten Wangen und schlich wieder zurück in ihr Bett, wie ein geprügelter Hund.  
In der wohltuenden Dunkelheit dachte sie über den Traum nach. Eigentlich könnte sie sich das sparen, denn es handelte sich immer um denselben Traum. Er handelte von Severus Snape und ihr. Im Traum hatten sie Sex, würde sie kurz zusammengefasst sagen können, doch so einfach war es nicht. Irgendwie wirkte dieser absurde Traum bis weit in den Tag nach und vermieste ihr augenblickliches Wohlgefühl. Sie fühlte sich schlecht und gleichzeitig seltsam aufgedreht. Viele Stunden hatte sie schon damit verbracht in den Büchern zu suchen, ob sie unter einem Bann oder Zauber stand. Sie hatte auch schon nach Lösungen gesucht und war sogar bei Madam Pomfrey gewesen. Madam Pomfrey hatte ihr einen Trank gegeben, der ihr zu traumlosen Nächten verhalf. Allerdings durfte sie den Trank nicht länger als drei Nächte nutzen, um eine Abhängigkeit zu vermeiden. Kaum hatte sie den Trank weggelassen, träumte sie wieder von Severus Snape, der mit ihr schlief. Es war zum Verrücktwerden.

Zerstreut lief sie durch den Tag, gruselte sich vor Snapes Unterricht und ging Aktivitäten weiträumig aus dem Weg. Die Situation brachte sie so langsam aber sicher an den Rand eines Nervenzusammenbruchs. Tief in Gedanken, ging sie in die Mädchentoiletten. Dort schloss sie sich in eine Kabine ein und begann zu weinen, weil sie glaubte allein zu sein. Allerdings war sie nicht allein, denn plötzlich hörte sie neben sich eine Mädchenstimme, die sie nicht recht zuordnen konnte.  
„Alles in Ordnung, Nachbarin? Brauchst du was?“ Hermione erschrak, konnte aber beim besten Willen nicht sagen, wer in der Kabine nebenan saß. Es klang nach einer jüngeren Schülerin, vielleicht aus Ginnys Jahrgang.  
„Nein, danke“, sagte sie vorsichtig und erwartete, dass sich ihre Nachbarin outete und auch sie erkannte. Schniefend zog Hermione die Nase hoch und kurz darauf kam eine Packung Taschentücher über die Trennwand geflogen.  
„Danke!“, sagte sie wieder und schnaubte lautstark aus.  
„Bist aus dem gleichen Grund hier wie ich, was?“  
„Keine Ahnung, vielleicht …“, sagte sie lustlos. Sie bekam keine Antwort.  
„Warum bist du denn hier?“, fragte Hermione nach. Ihre Neugier war geweckt und sie vergaß kurz, warum sie geheult hatte.  
„Mein Freund hat gerade mit mir Schluss gemacht und ich wollte nicht, dass alle meine Tränen sehen“, gab ihre Nachbarin kaltblütig zu. Endlich begriff Hermione, dass das Mädchen einen Zauber nutzte, um ihre Stimme zu verändern.  
„Weißt du wer ich bin?“, fragte sie mit klopfenden Herzen.  
„Nö. Ist aber auch egal, oder? Warum weinst du? Hat dein Freund auch mit dir Schluss gemacht?“  
„Ähm, nein … aber …“ Sie biss sich auf die Zunge, weil sie sich gerade so fühlte, als hätte sie Lust sich anonym mitzuteilen.  
„Aber?“ Das Mädchen nebenan klang sympathisch und anteilnehmend. Hermiones schweres Herz wollte sich so dringend öffnen, dass es ihr Angst machte. Vorsichtshalber webte sie nun auch einen Zauber, der ihre Stimme ein wenig veränderte.  
„Aber ich bin hier, weil ich gerade nicht so ganz mit ein paar seltsamen Dingen klarkomme“, gab sie zu und spürte sofort die immense Erleichterung, die durch sie hindurch strömte.  
„Ein paar … seltsame Dinge?“  
„Ich … habe eigenartige Träume, schon seit Wochen. Um genau zu sein, ist es immer derselbe Traum, der mich verfolgt. Er lässt mich immer erwachen und ich stehe den halben Tag neben mir.“  
„Ein Alptraum? Ach, du Arme!“, sagte das Mädchen mitfühlend.  
„Nein, nein … eigentlich ist es kein echter Alptraum, nur … seltsam.“  
„Inwiefern?“  
„Darin kommt jemand vor, den ich abscheulich finde und … er ist mir … sehr nah.“  
„Oh, klingt spannend. Habt ihr Sex?“ Hermione stockte der Atem.  
„Ja“, sagte sie leise.  
„Verstehe. Das hört sich verstörend an. Willst du meine Meinung wissen?“  
„Ja, bitte.“  
„Ich denke, etwas an diesem Jemand, den du schrecklich findest, zieht dich an. Setze dich damit mal auseinander. Wenn du weißt, was es ist, verliert sich die Wirkung bestimmt.“  
„Denkst du, dass es so einfach ist?“  
„Ich weiß nicht. Versuche es. Es gibt aber auch noch die Möglichkeit mit diesem Jemand zu sprechen, denn vielleicht ist er ja dafür verantwortlich. Habt ihr … Kontakt?“  
„So in der Art, ja. Aber es ist komplizierter.“  
„Mach es nicht so kompliziert. Rede mit ihm. Ich verspreche dir, danach weißt du mehr. Sonst hast du alles ausgeschlossen? Zauber, Bannsprüche, Verhexungen usw.?“  
„Soweit es in meiner Macht liegt, ja.“  
„Wende dich notfalls an einen Lehrer. Snape ist zwar ein Arschloch, doch wenn sich einer mit Verhexungen auskennt, dann bestimmt er. Aber auch McGonagall kann dir sicher helfen. Ich muss jetzt los.“  
„Ich danke dir!“  
„Kein Ding. Mir geht es auch schon besser. Geteiltes Leid ist halbes Leid.“ Das Mädchen verließ gut hörbar die Kabine und Hermione wartete noch eine ganze Weile, bis sie ganz sicher weg war. Sie nutzte die Zeit, um über die Worte des Mädchens nachzudenken.  
Ja, vielleicht hatte sie recht. Am besten sie sprach direkt mit Snape darüber. Wenn der Gedanken nicht so abstoßend wäre, wäre das eine gute Idee. Nur die Vorstellung ihm zu sagen, was sie träumte und ihn dann noch entweder zu beschuldigen oder um Hilfe zu bitte, lähmte sie regelrecht.

Allerdings war sie nach drei weiteren Nächten bereit zu Professor Snape zu gehen. Sie wusste weder ein noch aus und hatte alle Optionen tausendmal durchgekaut. Sie brauchte ganz dringend Hilfe!

Es war schon nach 22 Uhr, als sie vor Snapes Tür stand. Bis dahin war sie unruhig drum herum geschlichen und musste nicht nur Mr Filch, sondern auch McGonagall ausweichen. Ihr Puls war hoch und ihr war schon ein wenig schwindlig. Im Grunde ging es ihr richtig elend, es würde aber nicht besser werden, umso länger sie das vor sich herschob. Tief und mehrmals holte sie Luft, hob entschlossen die rechte Hand und klopfte dann doch so zart an die Tür, dass sie nicht sicher war, ob Snape sie überhaupt hörte.  
Er hörte sie. Seine Tür schwang mit Magie nach innen auf.  
Düster stand er mitten im Raum. In der Hand hatte er ein Buch und er sah sie ziemlich missbilligend an.  
„Miss Granger.“  
„Professor Snape …“, begann sie mit dünner Stimme und wusste nicht weiter. Er hatte sich kaum bewegt, nur das Buch in seinen Händen zugeschlagen.  
„Was willst du?“, fragte er sie nicht gerade höflich. Was man in Anbetracht der abendlichen Störung verstehen konnte.  
„Ich habe ein Problem“, flüsterte sie und wartete auf eine Einladung seine Wohnung zu betreten.  
„Und? Was habe ich damit zu tun?“, fragte er unwirsch.  
„Ziemlich viel …“ Ihre Stimme versagte fast und sie konnte nicht mal mehr den Blick heben.  
Hin und her hatte sie den Traum und ihre Einstellung Severus Snape gegenüber gedreht und war doch zu keinem eindeutigen Ergebnis gekommen. Sie mochte ihn nicht, musste aber eingestehen, dass es etwas Geheimnisvolles an ihm gab, was sie vielleicht unbewusst anzog.  
„Dann komm eben rein“, sagte er, keine Spur hilfsbereiter.  
Zögerlich trat Hermione ein und er zeigte sofort auf den einen Stuhl, der ein wenig weiter im Raum stand, als der andere Stuhl.  
„Hinsetzen!“  
Gehorsam setzte sie sich, schlug die Augen nieder und begann ihre Finger zu kneten. Es war ein Fehler, es war ein verdammter Fehler hierher zu kommen, dachte sie immer wieder und mit zunehmender Panik.  
„Und, muss ich noch lange auf eine Erklärung warten?“, fragte er mit finsterer Stimme nach.  
„Ich … glaube, jemand hat mich … verhext …“, brachte sie mühsam raus. Snape hatte sein Buch weggelegt und stand höchsten einen Meter von ihr entfernt im Raum und schaute sie an. Sie konnte seinen Blick auf sich spüren und musste unweigerlich an ihren Traum denken. Hitze stieg in ihr Gesicht und sie zog die Unterlippe in den Mund, um darauf herum zubeißen.  
„Erklärung!“, forderte er knapp und sie seufzte leidend.  
„Ich … habe seit Wochen immer denselben Traum. Ich wette, jemand hat ihn mir eingepflanzt, um mich zu … schädigen oder mich in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.“  
„Und du hast noch keine Lösung gefunden, Miss Neunmalklug?“, fragte er mit beißendem Spott nach. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. Tränen saßen dicht hinter ihren Augen. Snape bewegte sich nicht und das beunruhigte sie nur noch mehr. Wenn er wenigstens herumgelaufen oder sich auf den anderen Stuhl gesetzt hätte. So aber saß sie und er stand. Das erniedrige sie zusätzlich und er wusste das bestimmt ganz genau.  
„Was ist das für ein Traum?“, fragte er hörbar desinteressiert nach. Sie hätte fast aufgeschluchzt. Ihre Nerven waren zum Zerreißen gespannt. Mehrmals war sie im Geist diese Situation durchgegangen, um sich darauf vorbereiten. Bisher lief es auch genauso ab, wie es zu erwarten war und doch verlor sie nach und nach ihre Fassung.  
„Ist das … nicht egal? Ich will ihn loswerden. Ich träume ihn jede Nacht!“  
„Details, Miss Granger!“, beharrte er erbarmungslos. Ihre Finger schmerzten schon, so sehr verdrehte und knetete sie daran herum. Snape musste das sehen und doch kannte er keine Gnade. Andererseits war sie hier, weil sie seine Hilfe wollte und er hatte recht sie nach den Details zu fragen. Wie sollte er ihr sonst helfen können?  
„Ich träume davon …“ Hermione erkannte ihre Stimme kaum wieder. Sie war hoch und mädchenhaft schwach. Sie schämte sich in diesen Augenblicken zutiefst, hoffte aber gleichzeitig, dass er ihr helfen konnte.  
„…dass … dass sie mit mir Sex haben!“, flüsterte sie und hob endlich den Blick. Severus Snape stand vor ihr wie der teuflischste Dämon, den es gab. Seine schwarzen Augen blickten sie starr und unentwegt an. Er blinzelte nicht, er bewegte sich nicht, er sagte nichts. Hermione war sich nicht mal sicher, ob er atmete oder lebte. Wie in Zeitlupe verengten sich seine Augen und zu ihrem Entsetzen sah sie, wie er seinen Zauberstab ganz langsam anhob.  
„Raus! Sofort!“, zischte er leise und doch klingelte es so laut in ihren Ohren, als hätte er sie magisch angeschrien. Sie begann zu zittern und nun liefen die Tränen doch über ihr Gesicht. Sie hatte durchaus mit seinem Ärger gerechnet. Dass er so heftig ausfallen würde, überraschte sie.  
„Ich … nein, sie müssen mir helfen …“, stammelte sie, während er langsam und in eindeutiger Absicht mit seinem Zauberstab auf sie zielte.  
„Eins …“  
„Nein, bitte! Ich …“  
„Zwei …“  
„Es ist kein Scherz! Ich meine das ernst!“, kreischte sie mit überschlagender Stimme und brach nun endgültig in Tränen aus. Nichts geschah. Welchen Zauber er ihr auch zugedacht hatte, er behielt ihn für sich und fixierte sie nur wieder durchdringend. Plötzlich traf sie doch sein Zauber und sie sank gezwungenermaßen auf den Stuhl zurück. Dabei hatte sie gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie aufgestanden war.  
Severus Snape bewegte sich, griff sich den zweiten Stuhl und stellte ihn ihr gegenüber. Energisch setzte er sich darauf, beugte sich nach vorn, ihr entgegen und sagte scharf:  
„Ich will alle Einzelheiten, sonst kann ich dir nicht helfen. Wenn du meine Hilfe nicht willst, Granger, gehst du am besten sofort.“ Sie schluckte nervös, wischte sich die Tränen ab und nickte.  
Seine schwarzen Augen sahen sie intensiv an und sie begann zögerlich zu erzählen.

Der Anfang war sehr schwer, weil seine Augen beinah schmerzhaft in sie eindrangen. Aber sie hatte wirklich keine Wahl und wusste tief in sich drin, dass er würde helfen können.  
„Es begann vor etwa fünf Wochen. Einem Sonntag. Der Tag war ruhig und …“  
„Hast du außergewöhnliche Gegenstände berührt? Hast du mit dir unbekannten Personen gesprochen? Hast du seltsame Zauber in Büchern gelesen und vielleicht laut ausgesprochen?“, unterbrach er sie sofort. Seine Stimme war nun nicht mehr so streng und ungehalten. Sie war nur ruhig und sachlich. Sein Blick war allerdings nach wie vor unnachgiebig. Hermione wagte nicht seinen Augen auszuweichen, obwohl es ein seltsames Prickeln in ihrem Magen auslöste.  
„Nein, nicht, dass ich wüsste. Es war alles normal, soweit man das sagen kann. Wir waren nicht mal in Hogsmeade gewesen, sondern haben das Wochenende im Schloss verbracht. Harry und Ron waren bei Hagrid und ich habe … gelesen und sonst nichts gemacht.“  
„Hast du etwas aufgeschrieben?“  
„Nur für die Hausarbeit über die frühe Geschichte der Magie.“  
„Ich will sie sehen.“ Sie wollte schon aufspringen, weil ihr Körper zur Flucht drängte, aber Snape fuhr sie scharf an.  
„Nicht jetzt!“ Sie setzte sich wieder und musste seinen forschenden Blick weiterhin ertragen.  
„Was geschieht in dem Traum?“, wollte er wieder wissen. Hermione versuchte erfolglos ihre aufsteigende Panik nach unten zu schlucken.  
„Vielleicht hat Malfoy mich verhext? Das würde ich ihm zutrauen. Er ist so ein …“  
„Blödsinn! Dafür ist er viel zu unfähig. Entweder bist du mit einem Fluch in Berührung gekommen, was ich versuche gerade herauszufinden. Es funktioniert aber nur, wenn du mir meine Fragen beantwortest. Oder aber, du hast dir das selbst angetan und weißt es gar nicht, weil du eben doch nur eine Schülerin bist. Jemand von außerhalb könnte dich natürlich auch verflucht haben, doch da du Hogwarts nicht verlassen hast, ist das unwahrscheinlich. Ansonsten käme nur ich in Frage, der sich so gut mit Flüchen auskennt“, gab er freimütig zu und lächelte sie sardonisch an. Hermione wurde heiß und noch elender, als sie sich sowieso schon fühlte.  
„Was?“, hauchte sie schockiert.  
„Keine Sorge, mit solchen kindischen Spielereien gebe ich mich nicht ab“, sagte er kalt und lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah sie distanziert an.  
„Fällt es dir schwer mir alles zu erzählen?“, fragte er plötzlich nach. Seine Stimme war sanfter und irgendwo in ihrem Kopf klingelten laut die Alarmglocken, weil sie es als versteckte Schadenfreude erkannte. Sie errötete wieder, nickte aber zustimmend.  
„Gut. Dafür habe ich eine Lösung. Du bleibst hier, ich bin gleich wieder zurück!“, sagte er, stand auf und verließ seine Wohnung. Als er weg war, schnappte Hermione hilflos nach Luft. Sie müsste sofort hier weg. Dummerweise ging es nicht. Snape schien es geahnt zu haben und hatte mit einem Zauber ihre Beine gelähmt.  
„Mistkerl!“, fauchte sie mit Tränen in der Stimme, als sie erfolglos versuchte aufzustehen.  
Schon war er zurück und lächelte sie schäbig an. Allerdings sagte er nichts und auch sie schwieg lieber über ihren fehlgeschlagenen Fluchtversuch. Er füllte ein Glas mit Wasser und gab ein paar Tropfen aus einer kleinen braunen Flasche dazu.  
„Was ist das?“  
„Veritaserum. Das solltest du wissen, Miss Granger.“  
„WAS?“, fuhr sie schockiert auf.  
„Natürlich. Weiß ich nicht genau, um was es geht, kann ich nicht helfen. Jetzt trink!“  
„Aber … nein! Sie …“  
„Keine Sorge, ich werde dich nur zum Traum befragen und sonst nichts.“ Sie schäumte vor hilfloser Wut.  
„Das können sie nicht tun!“  
„Doch, mit deinem Einverständnis. Willst du den Traum loswerden oder nicht?“, knurrte er sie ungehalten hat. Hermione bekam kaum Luft. Umso länger sie hier war, umso seltsamer fühlte sie sich. Der Traum kam ihr gerade wie ein schlechter Witz vor, der durchaus ertragbar wäre, im Gegensatz zu Snapes fragwürdigem Umgang mit dem Problem einer Schülerin. Einer sehr guten Schülerin, dachte sie bitter. Ihre Leistungskurve ging in den letzten Wochen steil nach unten ging, weil sie schlecht schlief und den halben Tag verstört durch die Gegend lief, immer darauf bedacht Professor Snape auszuweichen, in dessen Reich sie nun saß und ihn um Hilfe angebettelt hatte.  
„Und … sie können mir auch wirklich helfen?“ Ihre Stimme war ganz rau und beschämend flehend.  
„Ich werde mein Bestes tun.“  
„Und sie versprechen mir, dass es nur um … den Traum geht?“ Er hielt ihr noch immer das Glas mit dem Wasser hin. Ängstlich sah sie in sein Gesicht. Snape hatte sich wieder auf den Stuhl gesetzt. Hermione könnte nicht sagen, wie er auf sie wirkte. Neugierig? Amüsiert? Pflichtbewusst? Angewidert? Genervt von ihrem Problem und ihrer alleinigen Existenz?  
Seine schwarzen Augen wirkten bodenlos und bedrohlich. Seine Mimik gab nichts über seine Gedanken preis und irgendwie ärgerte sie das enorm.  
„Ich verspreche es dir!“, sagte er endlich dumpf und hörbar unwillig. Sie trank das Wasserglas aus. Snape nahm es ihr aus der Hand und stellte es auf den Boden. Beide warteten, bis das Serum zu wirken begann und sahen sich dabei ziemlich seltsam an.

„Also, der Sonntag. Du hast gelesen …?“  
„Ja, ich habe gelesen, in einem Buch über die prähistorische Geschichte. Es war für meine Hausarbeit Primärliteratur …“ Hermione war entsetzt, wie leicht es ihr fiel zu sprechen. Ihre Stimme war auch nicht mehr so mit Furcht durchdrungen, sondern hörte sich in ihren Ohren selbstbewusst und ruhig an. Schlimmer, sie bekam Lust darauf zu sprechen. Das Veritaserum hatte sie selbst noch nie ausprobiert und kannte die Wirkung nur aus den Beschreibungen der Bücher. Darin stand, dass man auf Fragen immer mit der Wahrheit antwortete. Seltsam war, dass sie eigentlich von sich aus erzählte und dabei eine angenehme Wärme verspürte. Severus Snape hatte sich wieder nach vorn gelehnt und hörte aufmerksam zu. Dabei betrachteten sie seine dunklen Augen unablässig. Seine Hände waren ineinander verschränkt und auch sonst zeigt nichts eine etwaige innerer Unruhe an.  
Hermione begann abzuschweifen und erzählte über das leckere Abendessen, als er sie unterbrach.  
„Du bist also ins Bett gegangen. Welche Uhrzeit?“  
„In etwa gegen 23 Uhr.“  
„Warst du müde?“  
„Es ging so. Ich glaube, ich lag noch eine Weile wach und habe über die Geschichte nachgedacht und wo ich welche Passage in meiner Hausarbeit am besten einfüge.“ Severus verdrehte unerwartet genervt die Augen und sie blinzelte ihn ganz perplex an.  
„Was?“  
„Nichts. Hast du vorher etwas getrunken, gegessen, irgendwas … anderes gemacht?“  
„Nein, nein und … was ist gemeint mit ‚anderers gemacht‘?“ Sein Blick wurde seltsam und verursachte wieder dieses kribbelnde Gefühl im Magen. Wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste, würde sie sagen, dass Professor Snape gerade verlegen war. Er räusperte sich und wich dann sogar einmal kurz ihrem Blick aus.  
„Ich will wissen, ob du dich selbst befriedigt hast!“, sagte er ungehalten. Sie schnappte empört nach Luft und hörte sich fauchen:  
„Nein, natürlich nicht!“  
„Natürlich?“ Er schien wirklich für eine Sekunde verwirrt. Das sah sie daran, dass sich seine Augenbrauen zusammenschoben.  
„Wie auch immer. Ich musste das fragen und wissen, denn es gibt Zauber, die auf sexueller Energie basieren und … aber das können wir hiermit dann ausschließen.  
Erinnerst du dich an den Zeitpunkt des Einschlafens?“  
„Nicht sehr gut. Ich habe mich auf den Rücken gelegt, nach oben gesehen und dann … war ich wohl eingeschlafen.“  
„Du sagst, der Traum ist immer gleich?“ Snapes Stimme war wieder ruhiger und gleichmäßig. Sie erschien Hermione ein wenig tiefer und rauer als sonst, doch das konnte sie sich auch nur einbilden.  
„Ja.“  
„Wie ist er aufgebaut?“  
„Ich … liege auf einem Bett. Nackt. Auf dem Rücken …“, sagte sie leise. Sein Blick fing ihren wieder ein und plötzlich versuchte sie nicht mehr zu entkommen, weil sich das Traumgeschehen mit der Gegenwart zu vermischen schien. Ein seltsames Prickeln war zwischen ihnen entstanden und machte ihre Sätze zu einem dunklen Wispern.  
„Ich weiß nicht, wessen Bett es ist. Es ist nicht meins. Meine Beine sind geöffnet und sie knien dazwischen.“ Ihr Mund war ganz trocken und ihr Herz schlug wie wild.  
„Bin ich auch nackt?“, hörte sie seine Frage wie durch eine Mauer aus Watte. Sie nickte mit heißem Gesicht. Seine dunklen Augen hatten einen warmen Glanz angenommen.  
„Was tue ich?“  
„Du siehst mich an …“ Hermione merkte gar nicht, dass sie ihn nicht mehr förmlich ansprach. Viel zu sehr war sie in seinen Augen gefangen. Sie hatte Mühe zu atmen und trotzdem kamen die Worte ganz leicht über ihre Lippen.  
„Du lächelst und beginnst dann mein Knie zu küssen. Deine Lippen wandern immer höher und manchmal beißt du zärtlich in meine Haut.“ Hermiones Stimme klang heiser, als wäre sie erkältet. Severus lehnte sich wie in Zeitlupe zurück und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er versuchte ihr zu entkommen. Er legte ein Bein über das andere und verschränkte die Arme vor seinem Unterleib.  
„Bin ich erregt?“, fragte er sie so direkt, dass sie wieder scharf die Luft einzog. Ihr Körper schien zu glühen und sie fühlte das Pulsieren in ihrem Unterleib überdeutlich. Aber auch Snape flüsterte nur, als hätte er Angst diese skurrile Atmosphäre mit einem lauten Wort zu vernichten.  
„Ja, du bist erregt. Du küsst dich immer weiter nach oben. Deine Lippen erreichen meine Mitte und …“ Hermione stoppte, um ihrer Erregung Herr zu werden. Nicht ein einziges Mal hatte er sie aus seinen Blick entlassen, doch nun schlossen sich seine Augen kurz.  
Alles, was sie in diesem Moment dachte, war: Sieh mich wieder an. Er tat es. Stoisch auf den ersten Blick, bemüht auf den zweiten.  
„Gefällt dir, was ich tue?“, fragte er sie.  
„Ja, sehr. Ich kann es nicht erwarten, dass du in mich eindringst.“ Ein heißer Pfeil der Beschämung durchbohrte sie bei ihren eigenen Worten, doch dank des Veritserums musste sie es aussprechen. Sie sah ihn schlucken und sprach begierig auf seine versteckte Reaktion weiter.  
„Aber du lässt dir Zeit. Du küsst mich, du berührst mich, deine Finger dringen in mich ein. Dann küsst du dich weiter nach oben. Mein Bauch zittert unter deinen Lippen und meine Brustwarzen werden hart, als du sie in deinen Mund saugst.“ Sie sah genau, wie er schneller atmete und wie sich seine Lippen einen winzigen Spalt öffneten.  
„Deine Erektion streift immer wieder über meinen Körper und hinterlässt eine feuchte Spur auf meiner Haut. Aber du entziehst dich mir weiterhin.“  
„Gefällt dir meine Zurückhaltung?“, fragte er wieder. Seine Stimme war kaum noch zu erkennen, so tief und rau war sie. Mit Schrecken registrierte Hermione, dass sie nach Luft schnappte, als wäre er gerade in ihr. Sie war so erregt, dass sie die Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihren Beinen überdeutlich spürte.  
„Ich bin ungeduldig. Aber du willst es auskosten. Als deine Zunge in meinen Mund eindringt, stöhnen wir beide auf. Denn du dringst gleichzeitig in mich ein …“, flüsterte sie tonlos. Irgendwie schockiert und atemlos sahen sie sich einen bizarren Moment lang an. Snape gab ein gedämpftes, sehr dunkles Stöhnen von sich und blinzelte mehrmals.  
„Ich kann dich tief in mir spüren. Aber ich will dich noch tiefer spüren und ziehe meine Beine ein wenig an. Du bewegst dich, nur ein wenig, am Anfang, weil du mich weiterküssen willst. Ich höre mich keuchen, habe echte Angst vor mir und meiner unersättlichen Lust und will doch nicht aufhören. Später bewegst du dich schneller und du musst aufhören mich zu küssen, weil wir beide nur noch keuchen. Ich will nicht, dass es endet. Doch das tut es. In diesem Moment, in dem ich einen Orgasmus habe, erwache ich jedes Mal.“  
Wieder sahen sie sich bestürzt an und als Severus Snape sprach, durchliefen Hermione heiße Schauer der Lust.  
„Hast du in der Realität auch einen Höhepunkt?“  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber es fühlt sich so an“, antwortete sie flüsternd.

Snape sprang plötzlich auf und ging in den Nebenraum. Hermione blieb verstört sitzen. Selbst, wenn sie gewollt hätte, sie hätte nicht aufstehen könne, weil ihre Beine weich wie Pudding waren. Außerdem fühlte es sich an, als hätte sie in die Hose gemacht.  
Professor Snape kam nach einer langen Weile zurück und brachte ein Buch mit, in dem er las. Auffällig war, dass er ihrem Blick auswich, wo er ihn vorher geradezu gesucht hatte, um sie zu demütigen.  
„Ich nehme an, du hast Madam Pomfrey nach dem Trank für einen traumlosen Schlaf gefragt?“ Sie nickte stumm, weil sich ihr Mund immer noch trocken und wie betäubt anfühlte.  
„Ich mache dir etwas Besseres. Träume zu unterdrücken ist nicht gut, denn dein Unterbewusstsein muss sich erleichtern. Aber ich mache dir ein Elixier, der diesen Traum in etwas anderes verwandelt. Einverstanden?“ Endlich sah er sie an. Hermione legte den Kopf schief. Irgendwas war mit ihm passiert. Snape wirkte nicht mehr so finster und kalt, wie sie ihn kannte und verabscheute.  
Vielleicht hatte das Mädchen in der Toilette recht gehabt. Vielleicht hatte es schon geholfen mit ihm über diesen Traum zu sprechen. Erleichterung durchströmte sie, aber auch ein zartes Bedauern.  
„Ja, gut.“  
„Fein. Morgen Abend habe ich ihn fertig. Hole ihn dir bis 19 Uhr in meinem Büro ab!“ Seine Stimme war wieder kühler und abweisender. Als sie endlich aufstand, zitterten ihre Beine immer noch leicht. Tapfer ging sie zur Tür. Offenbar wollte er kein Urteil über ihren anmaßenden Traum abgeben und sie war ihm dafür dankbar.  
„Danke, Professor Snape“, sagte sie artig, bekam aber keine Antwort. Nur sein stoischer Blick verfolgte sie bis zur Tür, die sie aufmerksam leise hinter sich schloss. Sie war durchgeschwitzt und total erschöpft. Als sie in den Schlafsaal kam sah sie erschrocken, dass es schon weit nach Mitternacht war. Sie beschloss erst am Morgen zu duschen und fiel todmüde in ihr Bett.  
Leider erwachte sie trotzdem von diesem Traum. Diesmal jedoch musste sie sich selbst berühren. Es war ein mächtiger Zwang. Schnell stand sie ganz oben und als sie atemlos nach unten fiel, dachte sie an diese merkwürdige Zeit ins Snapes Wohnung. Sie spürte seine Augen auf sich und ihn tief in sich. Erschrocken über die Heftigkeit ihres Rausches, drückte sie ihren Mund in ihr Kissen, um ihr Keuchen zu dämpfen. Himmel, hoffentlich wirkte sein Trank, dachte sie noch und schlief gleich darauf ein.

Leider war der folgende Tag so stressig und Hermione stand dermaßen neben sich, dass sie es nicht schaffte bis 19 Uhr ihren Trank abzuholen.  
Sie hatte Angst. Angst ihm zu begegnen. Sie schämte sich abgrundtief und wusste doch, dass es keine Alternative gegeben hatte. Sein Elixier würde wirken und sie würde diesen Traum loswerden. Da war sie sich sicher. Nur war sie sich nicht mehr sicher, ob sie das wollte und auch nicht, wie sie zu Severus Snape stand. Nach wie vor war er kein freundlicher Zeitgenosse, den man mochte. Trotzdem hatte sie gestern etwas gefühlt, was sie zu ihm hinzog. Als sie halb 8 an seine Bürotür klopfte, öffnete niemand. Sie war abgeschlossen, merkte sie, als sie testete. Wütend stampfte Hermione mit dem Fuß auf. Hauptsächlich war sie über sich selbst verärgert.  
Sie könnte doch nicht schon wieder des Nachts vor seiner Tür stehen. Was würde er nur von ihr denken? Von seiner nachvollziehbar ungehaltenen Reaktion mal ganz abgesehen. Wieder schlich sie ratlos durchs Gebäude. Sie fürchtete den Traum inzwischen wie einen altbekannten Feind, gleichzeitig hatte sie noch mehr Angst Snape gegenüberzustehen. Weil sie ahnte, was er sie fragen würde.

Aber sie war HERMIONE GRANGER! Verdammt, dachte sie und stürzte todesmutig zu Snapes Wohnung. Viel zu hart schlug sie ihre Faust gegen seine Tür. Wie gestern schwang sie mit Magie auf. Snape saß halb auf seinem Fensterbrett, hatte die Arme vor dem Körper verschränkt und sah sie unergründlich und keineswegs erfreut an.  
„Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann du auftauchst. Komm rein!“  
Übertrieben zornig trat sie ein.  
„Entschuldigung, ich habe mich in der Zeit vertan.“  
„Und es lag nicht eventuell daran, dass du Angst hast mir in die Augen zu schauen, Miss Granger?“, fragte er schadenfroh nach.  
„Nein, ganz und gar nicht“, erwiderte sie patzig und hob ihr Kinn an. Snape seufzte gönnerhaft, holte eine kleine Flasche aus seiner Tasche und hielt sie hoch.  
„Drei Tropfen auf Wasser vor dem Schlafengehen. In ein bis zwei Nächten sollte sich der Spuk erledigt haben. Bist du sicher, dass du den Traum loswerden willst?“, kam die unvermeidliche Frage, mit der sie gerechnet hatte. Sie war nicht zynisch, nicht amüsiert und auch nicht bissig gestellt.  
„Warum sollte ich das nicht wollen?“  
„Weil es dir gefällt. Will man Sachen loswerden, die man gut findet? Dann wärst du die Erste, Granger.“ Sie schwieg, weil sie selbst keine Antwort darauf hatte.  
„Der Traum wird endgültig verschwinden?“, fragte sie unsicher nach.  
„Definitiv. Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich diese Lösung schon an mir selbst ausprobiert, ich hatte nur nichts von diesem Elixier vorrätig und musste es herstellen. Allerdings …“  
Er stieß sich vom Fensterbrett ab und kam auf sie zu. Hartnäckig hielt er ihr das Elixier hin, doch sie scheute sich davor es zu nehmen. Sie sah zu ihm hoch und fand ihn überhaupt nicht mehr schrecklich. Erst recht nicht, als sie den Glanz seiner schwarzen Augen sah, in denen sie sich spiegelte.  
„Allerdings …?“, echote sie lahm und fühlte wie wenig ihr Körper ihr gehorchte. Ihr Verstand sagte laut und deutlich: Nimm das Elixier und verschwinde, dumme Kuh. Dummerweise schienen ihre Füße etwas anderes vorzuhaben. Zumindest bewegten sie sich nicht.  
„Allerdings gäbe es vielleicht eine weniger nachhaltige Lösung?“ Seine Stimme war leise und tiefer geworden. Er sprach langsam und deutlich artikuliert, sodass jede Silbe in sie eindrang. Wieder entstand dieses verrückte Kribbeln in ihr, was sie langsam echt besorgte.  
„Wie sieht die aus?“, hauchte sie und erschauerte.  
„Sie beinhaltet dich und mich, nackt. Erlebst du den Traum, wird er seinen Reiz verlieren. So ist das mit Dingen, die unbekannt sind und Geheimnisse versprechen. Wenn man sie durchschaut hat, werden sie schnell reizlos.“ Hermione blinzelte ihn fassungslos an. Professor Snape bot ihr gerade an Sex mit ihm zu haben und sie war entgeistert, weil sie sein Angebot als annehmbar empfand. Hatte sie jetzt völlig den Verstand verloren? Seine Augen lagen ruhig auf ihr und doch spürte sie seine Unruhe ganz deutlich.  
Warum war sie nicht überrascht? Warum war sie nicht angewidert?  
Warum ging sie nicht? Sein Vorschlag war ungeheuerlich. Und sehr reizvoll.  
„Welche Option würde mehr Erfolg versprechen?“, hörte sie sich rau flüstern. Er hatte sie noch nicht mal berührt und sie erzitterte schon in hoffnungsfroher Erwartung seiner Lippen.  
„Mein Elixier natürlich.“  
„Dann hebe ich mir das lieber auf … für … schlechte Zeiten …“, seufzte sie. Seine Hand hatte sich an ihre Wange gelegt und sie musste unwillkürlich ihre Augen schließen und ihr Gesicht gegen seine Hand schmiegen wie eine rollige Katze.  
„Sag mir laut und deutlich, dass du das willst, Hermione Granger!“, flüsterte er belegt und fordernd in ihr Ohr. Es fiel ihr schwer Worte zu formulieren, weil sie sich nur noch in ihm verlieren wollte.  
„Ja, ich will alles, was noch geschieht, Professor Snape.“ Er packte fest ihre Hand und zerrte sie hinter sich her in sein Schlafzimmer. Zum Glück musste sie nichts mehr sagen. Wie im Traum ließ sie sich von ihm küssen und ausziehen. Nichts daran kam ihr bedenklich vor. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie seufzte vor lauter Wohlgefühl, als seine Zunge ihre Lippen nachzog. Komischerweise dachte sie wirklich in keiner Sekunde an den Traum. Ohne Scham berührte sie ihn im schwachen Dämmerlicht seines Zimmers. Ebenso gern ließ sie sich von ihm liebkosen. Nie hätte sie gedacht, derart hingebungsvoll und lustvoll willig zu sein. Es fühlte sich gut an sich ihm zu unterwerfen. Nein, es war fast wie ein Rausch, der sie immer tiefer zog. Selbst als er dann wirklich zwischen ihren Beinen kniete und sie es nicht erwarten konnte, dass er in sie eindrang, dachte sie nicht an ihren Traum. Sie hörte sein Flüstern, was einem Verhütungszauber galt, doch konnte seine Worte nicht eine Sekunde im Kopf behalten. Vielleicht hatte er sie nun wirklich verhext, dachte sie amüsiert, spürte aber tief in sich, dass es nicht so war. Alles, was gerade geschah, hatte seine Richtigkeit und war trotzdem überaus unverständlich.  
Als er dann in sie eindrang, sahen sie sich eine paar Augenblicke nur schnelle atmend an. Es war unfassbar. Ungeduldig zog sie ihn auf sich und dann überließ sie sich seinen Bewegungen. Ihr Höhepunkt kündigte sich lange vorher an und war wie ein langgezogener Fall in die Tiefe. Kaum schaffte sie es Luft zu holen. Bebend konzentrierte sie sich auf seine Erektion in ihr und zwang ihn dann sie anzusehen, als er kam.  
„Sieh mich an!“, sagte sie so lange, bis er es tat. Ihn dabei zu sehen, machte ihr Angst, weil sich im höchsten Rausch sein wahres Gesicht zeigte. Es war nicht das, was sie erwartet hat. Weder sah sie Aggression, Zerstörungswut, noch Hass, Niedertracht oder Bösartigkeit in seinen Zügen. Sie sah nur Weichheit in seinen Augen. Seine Sanftheit überraschte und gefiel ihr sehr. Severus Snape sah sie danach noch so lange an, bis sein Blick wieder klar wurde.  
„Du musst jetzt gehen!“, sagte er müde an ihren Hals.  
„Und wenn ich …“  
„Nein!“, unterbrach er sie sofort und sehr schroff.  
„Das hier, war einmalig, Miss Granger. Falls es nicht wirkte, hole dir von mir dieses Elixier.“ Er stand auf und warf ihr ihre Kleidung zu. Seine Forderung war unmissverständlich.  
„Kann ich von deine Verschwiegenheit und Diskretion ausgehen?“, fragte er sie scharf, als sie sich langsam anzog. Es war schwer es sich einzugestehen, doch sie wäre gern hiergeblieben und hätte es wieder und wieder getan. Es war schön sich von diesem sonderbaren Mann lieben zu lassen. Aber Snape hatte recht.  
„Natürlich!“, sagte sie matt.  
„Danke für ihre Hilfe, Professor Snape“, sagte sie unsicher, weil er sie scheinbar noch nicht mal zur Tür begleiten wollte.  
„Träume sind bedeutungslos, denke also nicht allzu viel darüber nach. Gute Nacht, Miss Granger!“  
„Gute Nacht!“, sagte sie bekümmert und ging.

Es wirkte.  
Ihr erotischer, verstörender Traum von Severus Snape war verschwunden. Nie wieder erwachte sie mit rasendem Herz, weil sie geträumt hatte, wie er sie liebte. Andere Träume ließen sie trotzdem wach werden, doch das war eine ganz andere Baustelle.  
Professor Snape konnte Hermione jedoch nie wieder wie vorher sehen. Er zeigte mit keinem Wimpernzucken, was des Nachts zwischen ihnen geschehen war. Nicht ein einziges Mal erwischte sie ihn, wie er sie heimlich ansah und auch sonst deutete absolut nichts darauf hin, dass alles wirklich geschehen war.  
Der ungebetene, feuchte Traum, den sie unbedingt loswerden wollte, hatte ihr eine Begegnung beschert, die sie sonst niemals erlebt hätte. So lange Hermione in Hogwarts war, schwärmte sie heimlich für Professor Snape. Sie war sich auch nicht zu schade, sich selbst gegenüber einzugestehen, dass sie ein bisschen in ihn verliebt war und ihn gern besser kennengelernt hätte. Nie würde sie mit jemand darüber sprechen können, doch das war vielleicht auch gut so. Denn vielleicht würde sich dann alles nur als ein Traum herausstellen.  
Einen wunderschönen Traum, den sie nun nicht mehr missen wollte.


End file.
